


Warming Up

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Whiterose, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Due to Beacon's lack of heating, Weiss decides the best way to warm up is with Ruby, at least she tries to convice herself that's the reason





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for a few more chapters for my smut stories, but I've had lack of enthusiasm for writing, so I wrote this to hopefully shake off the rust a little. Someone should tell me if I did Weiss' thoughts(in italics) correctly, I feel like I messed them up badly

Weiss shivered involuntarily. Why is it so cold in here, it's almost winter and the incompetent administration here refuses to turn on the heat. The whole academy will have caught a cold by the time they get around to it. She glanced over at her girlfriend Ruby, bundled up on her mattress lazily swiping her finger across her scroll. She looks warm, and I'm never going to get good rest when I'm this cold, it's simply in my best interest to warm up and being next to her is the best way to do it. Weiss tried to convince herself of this as she approached Ruby. I'm not lonely, this is just the best way to warm up. Right? Ruby looked up as Weiss approached "Hey Weiss, what's up" she piped cheerily "I'm really cold" Weiss said, looking slightly adrift.

"Well there's a few blankets over there if-" Ruby stopped mid sentence, Weiss didn't look too pleased with that answer.

"You're warm" Weiss replied tentatively

Ruby studied Weiss face for a second then broke into a grin "Weisss if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask"

"You dunce, I'm just cold I don't wa-" Weiss squeaked as she was cut of by Ruby dragging her into the blankets with her, her arms quickly finding themselves around Weiss

"Well your stuck with me now, and I don't see you complaining" Ruby teased lightheartedly

Ruby could tell that Weiss was lonely, as much as she acted otherwise, Weiss wasn't quite used to someone else making her happy and she didn't want to admit it, she had always prided herself on being self-reliant, and part of her clung to that a bit too hard. Because of that, Ruby was always happy to help her along, it was adorable in a way.

"Jeez Weiss you really are cold" Ruby said

"I told you, you dunce I just needed to warm up"

"Whatever you say Weiss, I'll work on that then"

Ruby slowly ran her hands over, and rubbed Weiss' back and sides slowly warming up a spot before moving on to the next. Weiss sighed contentedly as Ruby slowly thawed her out, inside and out. Slowly, as if doing so would make Ruby not notice, Weiss arms wrapped around Ruby whispering out a barely audible "Thank you" that made Ruby smile. While Ruby's hands warmed Weiss up, she feathered light kisses on her neck and let her warm breath run over Weiss' chest and shoulders, occasionally placing short, slightly greedy kisses on her neck. Once she was thoroughly warmed up, Ruby made a slight back and forth motion over the small of her back, Weiss' favorite. Weiss was overcome with affection, she really loved Ruby, even when she wasn't always the most open, easy person to love, Ruby was always there for her when she needed it. She was always there to comfort her when she was sad or lonely, never acknowledging her weakness outloud, but always there to offer help. Part of her was afraid to lose Ruby, she never really took the time to appreciate her back. Thinking about all of this caused Weiss to almost blurt out "I love you." Her face instantly turned red

Ruby pulled away from Weiss and stared at her, the darkness of the room hiding the tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"W-What" Weiss stuttered self-consciously

"Nothing" Ruby said settling back into the crook of Weiss neck "every time you say that you give me warm fuzzies, I love you too"

"Fuzzies...you're such a dolt you know that"

"I know, but I'm your dolt" Ruby replied lovingly "can your dolt get a kiss?" Weiss nodded shyly Ruby tilted Weiss head up and pressed her lips to Weiss'. The moment their lips touched Weiss realized she had forgotten how much she loved Ruby's kisses. They were so soft and gentle, not treating Weiss as if she was fragile, but as if she deserved all the love and care Ruby was giving her, nothing quite turned Weiss to putty as quickly as that. She relaxed fully in Ruby's arms and let her hold her entirely. They separated and Ruby's hand resumed it's soothing motion on the small of Weiss' back that she loved so much. Weiss was in bliss and she never wanted it to stop.

"So...uhh, my bed is gonna be cold so do you think that-" Weiss began

"Of course you can stay with me tonight, I wouldn't want it any other way" Ruby chuckled, giving Weiss another quick peck on the lips

Weiss hid her blush in Ruby's shoulder and sighed contentedly, sleep finding her now that she was warm inside and out.


End file.
